


Snow and hot chocolate

by SuklaaSiili



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Genyatta Week, Holidays, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuklaaSiili/pseuds/SuklaaSiili
Summary: It's the sixth day of Genyatta week, come get your portion of cute Genyatta holiday fluff. This took a bit longer to write than I excpected but I hope it turned out as well as I hoped it would. Overwatch agents finally get their well deserved holiday for Christmas, and it's time to decide how they spend their time off duty!
------------------------------------------------------
Reinhardt was sitting in armchair in front of the fireplace, laughing with a pile of comics and cup of coffee. Aleksandra and Mei had spread a whole lot of maps all over the dining table, some of them covering the floor, planning which routes to choose for tomorrow’s skiing round. Genji and Zenyatta were sprawled on the couch, playing on handheld console. Or more accurately, Zenyatta was holding the console while Genji laid in his lap, giving Zenyatta tips, the two of them laughing happily every now and then. 
Ana frowned at the variety of clothes and various items covering the floor, but she couldn’t hold back a fond laugh.





	

It was finally here. The first proper holiday after Overwatch’s recall. Since the organization couldn’t stop fully functioning for a period of time, it was decided that the agents would have their two weeks holiday session in groups of six. The anticipation was slowly but surely spreading in the base and they even decided agent’s could propose traveling destinations of their liking for the team to vote for. Lena was quick to voice her idea, having thought of visiting her home country for the Christmas.

Hanzo wasn’t equally as loud with his wish, but muttered he’d like to spend his holiday in Japan, having been away for almost a whole year. Jesse got visibly excited at the idea and everybody rolled their eyes at his claims it was simply because he wanted to see what Japan looked like in winter.

Winston stated he would most probably stay at the watch point, eager to try out his new experiment. Angela admitted with a sigh that she had no other choice but to stay at Gibraltar with her paperwork. Fareeha glanced quickly at the doctor’s direction, mentioning half aloud that she wouldn’t mind to stay behind and keep her company, which brightened Angela’s expression immediately.

The base was filled with excited conversation, everyone planning how to spend their time off duty. Jack was one of the people who just sighed and shortly after disappeared from the meeting room. Suddenly Torbjörn slammed his palm to table. That gave him the attention of every one in the room, some pairs of eyes more irritated than others, some simply blinking with surprise.

  
“We are going skiing!” Seeing the short man announce his thoughts so intensely earned a good willed chuckle or two but they were quickly stifled by the hurt look on the engineer’s face.

Reinhardt’s interest was quickly piqued: “My friend, that’s a wonderful idea!”

The giant warrior slammed his hand on Torbjörn’s back, causing the short man almost to fall over.

“I have always wanted to try skiing!” 

Ana was sitting in an armchair with a cup of tea, and she had to cover her mouth with one hand to keep from laughing. The idea of Reinhardt at a beginner’s course in a skiing centre was endearingly hilarious. Ana could already see in her mind’s eye how the little kids looked at the giant on skiis with eyes a size of plates.

Mei easily agreed that a trip to skiing centre was a good choice. Everybody had a little doubt it had something to do with how good she was with snow and well, winter in general. Aleksandra had nothing against the idea either. Though she would rather they went to try out the centres in Russia instead of Sweden.

Zenyatta expressed his worry of how such a grand amount of snow and cold temperatures would affect his body, but Genji assured him there was no reason to be concerned. Though he wasn’t willing to admit, Genji was curious to try skiing himself, and Zenyatta warmed to the idea quickly.

Hana was hesitant because going would mean skipping a rare chance to have a proper gaming marathon. 

“Whoa man this is gonna be so cool! Who’s up for a race with me?” Lúcio was all pumped up the moment he saw the skiing centre’s webpage, which Hana was scrolling while debating to herself whether to go or not to.

“Remember we need to divide the groups so that the ones staying behind have a balanced team, should anything happen while the rest has their time off.” Winston reminded, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. 

The first team leaving the base were Ana, Reinhardt, Zenyatta, Genji, Aleksandra and Mei. That way the agents staying on Gibraltar had sufficient team in case of emergency.

The first group departed two days later, luggage brimming with warm clothes and minds full of anticipation. Everybody showed their excitement in different ways, but it was clear not one of the group was leaving for the trip unwillingly. Ana chatted with Reinhardt, nostalgic smiles on both of their faces as they laughed at memories of when they were younger, leaving on a trip like this one.

Aleksandra was invested in listening to Mei go on about the skiing centre, content with their destination but nevertheless assured her home country would have had grander snowy peaks to offer. Mei seemed to be less interested in competing of the highest peak, instead already looking like she was enjoying the mental image of being surrounded by snow. 

Zenyatta sat in the back of the air craft with Genji, happy air radiating about him. Genji couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the sight of his master all wrapped up in coats and scarves.

  
“ Is something the matter, Genji?”

Zenyatta tilted his head at his student, oblivious to the effect his adorable outfit had on the other.

“No, just the opposite actually. I dare say you look like the most excited one to go on this trip together.”

Zenyatta let out embarrassed laugh, scratching his cheek sheepishly with one finger.

“ Is it so? I must admit I am very eager to spend the holiday together with everyone, though I am especially joyed to spend it with you,

little sparrow.”

It was the cyborg’s turn to be embarrassed then, burrowing his face into the layers of scarves around the omnic’s neck.

“Master, please try not to make me want to hug you and never let go every change you get..” 

Zenyatta pretended innocent, humming quietly while he turned his head to look out of the window. 

The view was breath taking. For once they didn’t have to fly high enough to be hidden from sight. Genji leaned on Zenyatta’s shoulder, getting a better look at the scenery.

The others in the plane were soon admiring the spread of colours and light below as well, a sight they rarely had time to look at.   
The flight took five hours, during which some of them nodded off, others using the time to read or talk in quiet tone. Two hours after the plane had taken off, Genji had managed to speak Zenyatta over to take the winter clothes off, at least until they reached the destination.

Zenyatta was meditating with Genji in the back seats, until four hours into the flight Genji finally dozed off. Zenyatta sighed fondly, carefully setting Genji down on the seat so that his head was resting in the omnic’s lap, cushioned with a fluffy wool scarf.

The aircraft landed an hour later, and Zenyatta shook Genji awake gently. The cyborg groggily lifted his head from the other’s lap, but he shot up the second he heard Mei’s “D’aww” and good willed laughing that followed from the front seats. 

The air outside the station was cold, almost shockingly so. Ana, Genji and Reinhardt looked very much like they were freezing, much to Aleksandra and Mei’s amusement who just laughed at the cold. 

“ In Russia we walk around with half the amount of clothes you are wearing.” 

Aleksandra laughed, unfazed by the temperature having dropped below -20 Celsius grades. Genji couldn’t help but envy Zenyatta who was perfectly content with his thick layers of clothes. He should have prepared better.

The group made their way towards the reception, collecting the keys to their cottage.

“We aren’t staying in a hotel?” Reinhardt eyed the map curiously, turning it around in every possible way, trying to pinpoint their location. 

Zenyatta and Genji were looking out of the big windows in the reception building, gaping at the sight of the snow spreading as far as bare eye could see.

“Didn’t you know? In locations like this you can book a cottage for your stay..! Isn’t that exciting..?!” Mei said, clapping her hands together in high spirits.

“Oh! Is that so.!?”

Reinhardt looked up from the map, which only managed to look like a small tissue in his big hands. Ana clapped his side with a smile, her other hand on her hip.

“Put a foot in front of another, children. We are blocking the way.”

The mother figure ushered the bunch of big kids towards the double doors, making sure Zenyatta and Genji weren’t left behind while concentrating on the life buzzing outside.

“Right this way!” Aleksandra took the lead, easily finding her way around with the info sheet.”

 

The cottage was nice and comfy with enough rooms for everybody, plus kitchen and small living room. The group was quick to settle down, and in less than a day their temporary house looked like the yhad occupied it for at least a year.  
Ana sighed in exasperation.

“Have I just gotten myself into babysitting four grown ups?” She held her hands on her hips, looking around the living room.

  
Reinhardt was sitting in armchair in front of the fireplace, laughing with a pile of comics and cup of coffee. Aleksandra and Mei had spread a whole lot of maps all over the dining table, some of them covering the floor, planning which routes to choose for tomorrow’s skiing round. Genji and Zenyatta were sprawled on the couch, playing on handheld console. Or more accurately, Zenyatta was holding the console while Genji laid in his lap, giving Zenyatta tips, the two of them laughing happily every now and then. 

Ana frowned at the variety of clothes and various items covering the floor, but she couldn’t hold back a fond laugh.

“Fine. Reinhardt, would you please give me a hand? Let’s bake something nice for the kids.”  
The keyword being ‘bake’ Ana immediately got the attention of the huge man, who stood up so fast he almost toppled the armchair he had been sitting in.

“But of course I will! You know how much I love baking!” Ana walked to the kitchen, followed by the giant of a man humming a melody that sounded suspiciously like Hasselhoff.

 

The evening passed on, and after few hours spent in the kitchen Ana and Reinhardt returned to the living room with a steaming plate full of star shaped Danish pastry kind of sweets with plum filling.

The delicious scent caught the attention of the rest, and every six seats on the table were soon occupied. The pastries were of Torbjörn’s recommendation, a traditional Christmas food originally from Finland. Genji and Zenyatta didn’t eat, though they joined the conversing, enjoying the mood. Genji’s eyes lingered at the sweets, which Ana noticed, giving the cyborg understanding smile. 

“Go ahead and take few back to your room, we won’t mind.” Genji looked up in surprise to have been caught in staring, but he thanked Ana, glad for her having noticed. 

The rest of the group stayed sitting at the table, while Genji excused himself, Zenyatta joining him. Reinhardt put few extra pastries on Genji’s plate, patting him on the back with a laugh.

“Don’t shy away, we can always bake more if they run out!” 

Aleksandra awkwardly wished them good night, avoiding facing Zenyatta. The omnic didn’t mind though, he understood Aleksandra, though it saddened him she was still unwilling to befriend him. 

“Don’t stay up too late.”

Ana warned with a hint of smile in her voice, while she swatted Mei’s hands down to stop her from making a heart sign with her hands, as Genji and Zenyatta closed the door of the cyborg’s room behind them.

Reinhardt was the only one who didn’t seem to realise what Mei had implied, raising his eyebrows in confusion at the girl’s giggling.

 

  
Zenyatta sat on the floor next to Genji, while the cyborg removed his mask. They sat in comfortable silence, and Genji took a curious bite at the pastry. Zenyatta laughed softly at his confused expression, which made Genji pout at the omnic.

“I apologize, Genji. I just cannot cease to be amazed at the variety of expressions you make, they are simply so endearing to me.”

The pout quickly changed into Genji blushing furiously, which only earned him another chuckle from Zenyatta. Genji smiled bashfully at the omnic and stood up, walking next to Zenyatta to flop down next to him. The cyborg leaned his head against Zenyatta’s shoulder, his smile never fading.

“I really do love you. I feel like I don’t tell you that often enough.”

Zenyatta tilted his head to rest it on top of Genji’s, reaching his hand out to the other. The cyborg took his hand, entwining their fingers with a smile.

“Maybe it is best you do not attempt to tell that to me more often, I am afraid that might compromise my logical thinking very efficiently.”

Zenyatta hummed the words quietly, clearly happy to hear Genji confess his love, no matter how many times he had heard it already. His voice was low, just barely above a whisper when he continued:

“I love you too, my dear.”

With those words, Zenyatta pressed his faceplate against the top of Genji’s head. The cyborg turned his face so he could look the other in the eye, his eyes deep pools of affection staring at Zenyatta. Genji pressed his lips softly against the seam in the omnic’s face in deep, long kiss. 

“Do remember we have company, my little sparrow.”

Genji huffed, pulling back in disappointment.

“ I do remember, I just wished you wouldn’t have.” The cyborg smirked boldly at Zenyatta, earning himself an amused sigh.

“ How very like you, but let us do ourselves a favour, and not make things awkward for the rest of our stay shall we?”

Genji gave a small peck on Zenyatta’s forehead.

“Fine, I’ll endure for your sake.”

Zenyatta laughed at Genji’s behaviour sheepishly, shaking his head. The omnic patted Genji’s shoulder lightly, starting to get up.

“ I would very much love to stay, but I am afraid I have to return to my room now. We have an early wake up tomorrow morning.”

The cyborg leaned to his hands, removing his weight from Zenyatta to let him get up. He received a light kiss to his forehead from the omnic, before Zenyatta left the room wishing g him sweet dreams.

 

  
Genji startled awake at the tone of his alarm, grumpily pulling his sheets over his head after managing to shut down the source of his annoyance. He buried himself in between the blankets and pillows, sighing in content, as he felt close to falling back to sleep again. Genji groaned when he felt something tugging at his blanket, determinedly trying to snatch it away from him. The cyborg pulled at his blanket grumpily, still half asleep. 

Hearing a familiar, surprised yelp made Genji crack his eyes open. The man had managed to make Zenyatta fall on top of him with his attempt to reclaim his blanket, and the omnic was laughing in that precious voice of his, laying on top of Genji.  
Genji smiled sleepily at the adorable sight, pulling Zenyatta into hug, discreetly trying to wrap the sheets around the two of them again.

“Good morning, master. I thought I was the more eager one of us, but I guess I was wrong after all.”  
Zenyatta flicked him softly on the forehead, traces of laughter still in his voice as he lectured Genji:

“Do not try to get back to sleep. I trust you did not forget what was the original purpose in coming here?”  
Genji kept grumbling in protest, but let Zenyatta pull himself up nevertheless.

“I do remember, you don’t need to remind me.” Genji smiled, rolling his eyes.

“There is no ay I could have forgotten, not with how adorably excited you get every time you talk about going downhill skiing.”

It turned out Aleksandra and Mei had departed much earlier already. Genji had actually slept past his alarm almost an hour, but Zenyatta hadn’t had the hear to wake him up earlier. Zenyatta had told Ana and Reinhardt it was okay if they left earlier, since they would miss the beginner’s course if they waited until Genji was ready to leave.

Reinhardt was simply too excited about getting to try out downhill skiing for Zenyatta to hold him back at the cottage. Ana wasn’t as keen on getting into practice, but she had promised to keep the endearing giant company while he learned the basics of the art. 

It was already noon by the time Genji and Zenyatta arrived a the skiing centre. Much to Zenyatta’s disappointment the centre didn’t have skis that would have fit an omnic. Genji refused to go by himself even though they found a pair that would have fit him. Genji knew how much Zenyatta had looked forward to this, and he felt bad for the omnic who clearly tried to hide his disappointment.  
Genji and Zenyatta thanked the clerk for helping politely, and left the building. Genji reached his hand out to Zenyatta, who gladly took it.

“I’m sorry they didn’t have equipment for you...”

Genji squeezed Zenyatta’s hand apologetically, looking at his feet as they walked on the white blanket of snow.

“Oh, there is no need for you to apologize Genji. I had considered this a possible outcome. I am sure we can find much to do together instead.”

Zenyatta gave Genji’s hand a reassuring squeeze in return, rubbing the back of the cyborg’s hand with his thumb comfortingly.   
Something attracted his attention behind Genji’s back, and the other turned to look what exactly had caught Zenyatta’s interest.

“What are they doing, Genji? It seems like they are greatly enjoying themselves.”

One of the hills was full of children, laughing and riding their sledges with bright smiles on their faces. 

“That is called sledding, master. Would you like to give it a try?” 

Genji looked back at Zenyatta who nodded with excitement, earning a smile from Genji, as he pulled Zenyatta after him, walking towards the hill hand in hand.

Zenyatta loved sledding. He wanted to try all kinds of sleds, but his absolute favourite ride was a sled that the both of them fit in. They spent hours sledding and laughing together, and Zenyatta would have stayed much longer, had the centre not, to Genji’s relief, closed the hill before nightfall. He simply couldn’t bring himself to say no to Zenyatta when he looked so genuinely happy enjoying their time together like this.

Genji and Zenyatta arrived at the cottage, but since lights were still out inside, it seemed others had yet to return. Zenyatta unlocked the door, letting them inside from the freezing air. Genji rubbed his sides, exhaling thankfully for the warmth that greeted them after the outdoor was tightly shut.

Zenyatta had began shedding the layers of clothes, leaving the snowy clothes to dry in a hanger and then helped Genji do the same.

“Would you like a cup of hot chocolate, Genji?”

The cyborg nodded eagerly, rubbing his palms together.

“Thank you, if it isn’t too much of a bother. I think I’ll try to light the fire in the mean time.”

When Zenyatta returned to living room with a steaming mug between his palms, Genji was getting up from kneeling in front of the fireplace, the flames beginning to feed on the firewood hungrily.

The cyborg rolled his shoulders, and sat down on the couch to stretch his neck. Zenyatta floated closer to give Genji his hot chocolate, seating himself on the couch next the other.

“Thank you, master”

Genji held the mug in his hands, enjoying the heat radiating from it. Zenyatta hummed in acknowledgement, leaning his body against Genji’s.

“Hold this for me for a second, I’ll be right back.”

The cyborg stood up and walked to his room, returning with big, comfortable blanket. He slumped back on the couch next to Zenyatta, careful not to spill the cocoa while he wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

Zenyatta snuggled to Genji’s side, thanking him softly. Genji removed his mask, putting in down onto the couch’s armrest. The omnic placed the mug back into his hands after Genji had settled down. 

They sat in comfortable silence, content in leaning against each other with the fire crackling in the background.   
Genji sipped small mouthfuls of his hot drink, Zenyatta on his other side and the blanket covering the other. The peaceful moment lasted for as long as the fire in the fireplace burned, until Genji fell asleep, his mug empty and set aside. Zenyatta petted Genji’s cheek lovingly, before pressing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. The omnic carefully lifted Genji’s sleeping form to his arms, picking up his mask on the way to the cyborg’s room. 

Zenyatta set Genji down onto his bed with care, making sure his mask was close enough he would see it when he woke up. When the monk was about to leave, Genji stirred his eyes:

“Would you stay for tonight?”

His voice was hushed from the sleep, making his request sound vulnerable in a way Zenyatta couldn’t ignore. The omnic sighed, floating back to the bed.

“I will, but for this one night only.”

Genji made a sleepy yet delighted sound, wrapping his arms around Zenyatta when he laid down next to him.

 

 

Despite his words, Zenyatta ended up sleeping next to Genji every night for the rest of their stay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow is the final day of Genyatta week, I had so much fun but this has also been a huge load of work, so I can't decide wether I am relieved or sad that the ship week is coming to an end. Tomorrow's and at the same tima last theme is Owerwatch mission, I have had amazing time and I hope so have you!


End file.
